In The Wardrobe
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: One night, Android 17 and his twin sister, Android 18, go to a party at a friend's house. The group of friends decide to play a game where a boy and a girl would make out in a wardrobe without knowing the other's identity. Soon it's Android 17's turn to go in the wardrobe... These events take place before the siblings were turned into Androids.
1. Chapter 1

Android 18 and Android 17 were twins. He supposed that was the reason why they had always been close. Arrived from the same womb together and all. When they were in school and before they were turned into Androids, they both hung around with the same group of friends, and were quite well-liked. There were about fifteen friends in their circle, and on weekends they always hung out together, either going to the cinema, or to the local diner, or to a house party. It was great having his sister in the group. 18 was his small spy, informing him which girls liked him and which ones did not. He did the same for her with the guys.

One Friday night, Jerry, one of their friends, held a party at his house so they were all gathered at Jerry's home, doing the kind of thing that teenagers do. There were some songs, and people were seated in the basement covertly guzzling alcohol and gossiping about different things. Of course, being teenagers, they were all a bit horny. At about 10 pm, Jerry lowered the loud music and announced a game. "Guys guys, I've got something fun. We're going to play 7 Minutes in Paradise." There were soft indistinct voices in the crowd. Most of them did not have a clue as to how to play. Jerry then explained, "Here are the rules. All of the males are going to go upstairs into the halls while the females will remain down here. Then, each group will select one individual by whichever method they like. The female will then proceed into my bedroom. Then she'll get inside the wardrobe. As soon as she's inside, the selected male will go into the room. Then we'll shut the lights and he goes into the wardrobe. Whatever happens in there is just the business of the two individuals in the wardrobe. They aren't permitted to speak, or to reveal any clues about their identity. It is totally anonymous. After seven minutes, we knock on the door and the male leaves. Once he's completely out, the female can come out."

There were a couple of more questions, but that was the essence of it. You were supposed to make out for 7 minutes or so in a wardrobe with somebody random. From the males' outlook it seemed quite hot. Who would not like to make out with a girl? Surprisingly the girls approved of the game as well, and so the boys headed upstairs. The initial couple of rounds went by, and everybody got a grasp of how it went. Then Android 17 was selected to go in third. He was quite anxious, and he must confess quite excited. He was wishing that Katrina, one of Android 18's friends, would be the girl in the wardrobe. He found her to be quite sexy. Sadly, his sister said that she had her glance on somebody else and that he should not bother. Katrina had lengthy golden hair. He reckoned that he could determine it was her just by her hair. Most of the other girls had shorter hair. The guys sat around for a couple of minutes while they waited for the girl's group to finish scrambling around. Eventually from the basement, they called out, "Ready!" It was his turn to go.

Android 17 slowly opened the door to Jerry's room. The lights were off, but he was still able to discern the rough outlines of the majority of the furniture. It was a bit chilly in there and he could feel his skin beginning to taut up a little. He proceeded to the wardrobe door and presented the thumbs up sign to his buddies, who then shut the hallway door. It became much blacker in Jerry's room in the absence of the hallway light. He turned the knob to the wardrobe and moved inside.

At first Android 17 was unsure if there was anybody there. But he listened carefully and caught some breathing. He groped about and placed his hand out. It made contact with something warm, a girl's shoulder. He could sense the goosebumps. She was cold too. He moved forward and enveloped her. There was little space in the wardrobe anyway, so it was only natural. He felt behind her arm with his hands. He knew that they must have felt rather cold to the girl, her skin was very warm to his touch, so he did not want to touch her too strongly. He just gently moved his hands up and down her arm. Her arms were around his as well. She placed her face in the back of his neck, and he could sense her shallow breathing on his shoulder. Then her lips came into contact with his neck, just under his ear. It caused him to moan a bit. He attempted to suppress it since his voice could give a clue about his identity. He went up to her neck. It was naked, no lengthy golden hair. He now knew it was not Katrina. Oh well, it was not his fortunate day. He reached around to the edge of her head and placed his lips on her neck. They remained like that for a short time. He could feel her chest pressed against his. Then they joined lip to lip. He could still hear her shallow breathing as their lips met. Tenderly initially, hardly sweeping against each other. Then deeper. Then their tongues were inside each other's mouths. She was a talented kisser, whoever she was. Not very deep, not very withdrawn. Just a little aggressive. Her hands were on his back. He supposed that it was now his turn to make his move, they only got a couple of minutes remaining after all. He glided his hand around from her back to her side, and then from her side to her front. He did not want to force anything or make her feel uncomfortable. She released a soft gasp. He was unsure if that was because he had hurt her or because his fingers were cold. His hands were very cold, it was partly from the temperature in Jerry's house, but additionally from the exhilaration. He was not used to doing this kind of thing, and he was becoming anxious.

Android 17 did not allow that to stop him of course, and she made no effort to stop him, so he assumed that she was willing for nearly anything. He decided again to push his luck. His hand steadily moved down her abdomen. It was smooth and dense. There was no fat on this girl. He paused for a moment on her navel. He liked the texture of a nice smooth abdomen. They had been shoved together in the wardrobe, and perhaps that is the reason she had been pressing her body against his, but when she sensed his hand in that spot, she instantly backed off a few centimetres, as if to provide him space. He received that as a positive message. The sensation of his cold fingers made her to let out another gasp. He rubbed his hand up and down, and he was able to sense her shiver. They must have lost track of time, because their 7 minutes were over.

The lights in the bedroom flipped on, and there was a blaring uproar of laughing and screeching coming from outside the wardrobe. Both of them tugged their hands back just as the doors swung open. All of their friends were standing there, laughing their asses off. He glanced over to his now visible partner to discover that it was none other than Android 18, his own sister!

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys fell for it!" said Jerry. "It was all a big setup to see if we could get you two to make out. And it looked like it worked. You guys are sick."

Of course the siblings denied it. They said that they had it all figured out and that they were just sitting in there talking about how big of an idiot Jerry was. They were still wearing their underwear, so there was no evidence that they had been doing anything. Android 17's hard-on had disappeared pretty quickly once the lights came on. His sister backed up everything he said of course. They mostly got away with the lie. After they got dressed and went back downstairs, the evening pretty much continued. There were more rounds of 7 Minutes in Paradise, but Android 17 did not participate. "You guys are just trying to trick me again", he said. He felt a little uncomfortable, but he dealt with it and tried to get on with the party. His sister did the same. They did not talk about it. Perhaps it was best not to discuss things.

* * *

Of course, that next morning Android 17 woke up horny as hell. He almost got off last night, but he did not. Any guy will know that was way worse than not getting excited at all. He did not have anything else to do, so he figured that he would masturbate to relieve the pressure. He lay back in his bed and pulled out his _pole_. He started rubbing it. He was thinking about last night. Not that he was thinking about his sister. He was not that perverted. But he was imagining a girl who looked like his sister, with small, warm breasts and wet satin panties. He imagined what it was like to have someone licking the back of his neck. He lifted his hand to his nose and smelled the finger that he had used on his sister. It still had her sexual scent on it. That smell was enough to get a guy off, even if he was not touching himself.

Android 17 was interrupted from his bout of self-love by a knock on his door. "Oh great, another missed opportunity to get off", he thought. He pulled his boxers back up, threw the cover over himself, and said, "Come in." The door slowly opened and his sister stuck her head in.

"Hey bro, I think that we should talk about last night", Android 18 said.

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
